mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
Overview "Tutorial" is the first Chapter in "Mirror's Edge". It is the chapter that teaches the player the mechanics of Mirror's Edge as well as gameplay elements that are vital in the game. Synopsis Before the game's storyline, Faith Connors had a bad fall, causing her to be out of the Runner's commission for a while. To get her used to the environment again, Mercury set up a training course for Faith, having Celeste Wilson as a guide. Celeste welcomes back the early recovered ("Didn't expect you back so soon.") Faith and demonstrates wall runs, pole balancing, ziplines, and all the basics of the movements. In the end, Cel teaches the basics of combat moves such as punching, kicking, disarming armed persons, and the proper usage of a firearm. Merc radios both Runners and informs Celeste about a job from Drake, leading both runners to part ways. In the end, the player can go on ahead with the game, or stay and access the construction area. Transcript *Faith's inner monologue begins with the start of the introductory cutscene. **Faith: Once this city used to pulse with energy. Dirty and dangerous, but alive and wonderful. Now it is something else. The changes came slowly at first. Most did not realize or did not care, and accepted them. They chose a comfortable life. Some didn't. ... and those who refused to conform were pushed to the sidelines... Criminalized. They became our clients. We call ourselves Runners. We exist on the edge between the gloss and the reality - The Mirror's Edge. We keep out of trouble... Out of sight and the cops don't bother us. Runners see the city in a different way. We see the flow. Rooftops become pathways and conduits, possibilities and escape routes. The flow is what keeps us running, keeps us alive. *An overview of the new Runner training grounds is shown. **Mercury: Training time, Faith. Yeah, I know you hate it, but that fall took you out of commission for a while and now you're back you gotta keep sharp, especially in this city. Check out these new training grounds, pretty slick, eh? Celeste's on run-around duty so get to her and just go with the flow, okay? *Faith traverses the Runner training grounds with parkour and reaches Celeste. **Mercury: Faith. There she is, get after her! **Celeste: Hi Faith. Welcome back. Didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon. *Celeste then leads Faith through the training grounds as the latter follows. The two then reach a buidling where Celeste proceeds to go over a few hand-to-hand combat moves with Faith. **Celeste: Merc wants me to run you through some sparring.. you know how he is. You ready? Okay, come on. *Celeste finishes going over hand-to-hand combat moves with Faith. **Celeste: Alright Faith. Let's run through some weapon disarms. Just in case. *Celeste goes over a basic weapon disarm with Faith. **Mercury: Remember what I taught ya Faith. Isolate 'em, fight 'em one at a time if you gotta fight. *After going over the frontal disarm and the use of Reaction time with Faith, Celeste recieves a radio transmission from Mercury. **Mercury: Okay, that's enough training ladies, got to get to the real thing. Drake's got a job for ya, Cel, so check in with him. Faith, let me know when you're ready to get goin'. Gallery Training Grounds.jpg|Training area Category:Chapter